1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector using a discharge lamp, such as a high pressure mercury lamp or a metal halide lamp, as alight source has been put into practical use. In such a discharge lamp, the shape of an electrode may be changed due to exhaustion of the electrode caused by discharge, and thus flicker in that a discharge start position is quickly changed may occur. If flicker occurs, the luminance of the discharge lamp is abruptly changed. Accordingly, if flicker occurs in the discharge lamp that is used in the projector, it would be jarring on a user.
In order to solve this problem, JP-A-2005-235445 discloses a light source device that prevents the occurrence of flicker through heightening of electric power that is supplied to a discharge lamp when flicker is detected.
However, it is preferable to prevent the occurrence of flicker in advance. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the risk that flicker occurs.